


Little brat

by satelliesziam



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, i need holy water, oversensitivity, power bottom levi, sleeping sex idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: Levi wakes up in the morning and is surprised to see Eren by his side. The memories from last night flood into his mind and the captain can't help but get needy for the little soldier.





	Little brat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is non-edited.  
> It's been in my Word documents for a while, finally decided to post it.  
> I apologize for the mistakes. Enjoy x

It was much hotter in the morning than it was the previous night.  
  
The window was wide open, hot wind was running through the spacious room.   
  
The sheets on the bed were a big mess. Two naked bodies lying on the king sized bed. Their naked skin was glistening with sweat as their limbs were tangled together.  
  
Levi was the first to open his grey eyes. He shifted on the bed, groaning quietly because it was too hot. He gripped the sheet that pooled low on his hips, almost exposing him, and quickly pulled it off his body. Levi then rolled over so he was lying on his back and blinked a few times to focus. He peeked through the window and noticed that it was bright outside, the sun had barely shown but he knew that it must have been at least four or five am in the morning.  
  
The strands of his black hair were glued to his forehead, face red and his entire body was not only sweaty but covered in different marks, each bigger than the last one.   
  
“ Fucking brat. “ he murmured sleepily with low and raspy voice. He then turned his head around and glanced at the pile of messy brown hair next to him. Last night was a wild night.  
  
Levi never drank.  
  
But last night things went out control. He knew very well that the brat beside him had a huge crush on him and he gave zero fucks about it, but In his drunken state, he was vulnerable of thinking;  
  
Rolling over so he was facing  Eren, his eyes travelled down his body. He was also naked, lying on his back. One hand underneath the pillow and his face was turned to the opposite side of Levi.   
  
Levi’s eyes focused on his well-defined chest, his bulging muscles and the way the sheet was discretely covering the manhood between the male’s legs made Levi shiver. He never thought that Eren would be so different in bed. Of course, he remembered everything.  
  
From the way Eren undressed him, to the way his hands gripped roughly Levi’s hair and pulled it as he fucked him into the mattress. He also would never think that Eren’s cock was that huge. Levi’s insides still hurt. And once the brat wakes up, he’d be in a fucking trouble for doing what he did.  
  
It was also Levi’s fault but he’d never admit it.  
  
A soft groan escaped Eren’s lips as he shifted his legs a little, spreading them. At that movement, the sheet covering his manhood pooled down his legs and exposed him as well. Levi lifted his eyebrow and bit his lower lip.  
  
Eren was hard.  
  
Really hard.  
  
The tip of his cock was leaking steadily with pre-release and it was already red and hard, pointing at the ceiling.  
  
At that sight, Levi’s own cock twitched in interest. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He could feel his legs going week and whole body heating up even more and that was not only because of the heat in the air.   
  
Eren parted his lips and let out a soft moan which startled Levi but for a short amount of time. A wicked smirk appeared on the Corporal’s face and he placed his palm on Eren’s chest.  
  
His skin was also hot and sweaty.   
  
Levi’s thumb teased one of Eren’s nipples and at that impact, the green eyed male let out another moan, bucking his hips and making his dick move slightly.  
  
“Fucking brat. “ Levi murmured before nestling himself between Eren’s thighs. Levi moved his hands on Eren’s inner thighs and then wrapped around the male’s hard and throbbing cock.   
  
Levi started humping the bed slowly, his cock getting hard faster than it should.   
  
He then leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the dick, swirling his tongue over the tip.  
  
“ Fuck.. “ Eren growled and shifted a little.  
  
Levi looked at him and scraped his teeth over the hot flesh which made Eren’s hips buck. Levi then gripped his shaft tighter and began bobbing his head up and down, teasing his balls in the process.  
  
“ Levi… “ Eren moaned softly, eyes still closed and breathing calm.   
  
“ That’s right, fucktard. Dream about me while I swallow your cock. “ he whispered before taking him in his mouth again. Levi had noticed that while hard, Eren was oversensitive. He’d buck his hips, trying to get maximum pleasure or moan for it.   
  
Levi’s asshole clenched at the moans and groans that escaped Eren’s lips. He’d dip his head back, part his lips and buck his hips in his mouth again. He fisted the sheets and his breathing became more labored.  
  
“ Shit-. “ Levi cursed and pulled back because felt Eren’s cock throbbing and he was sure he’d come any moment. Eren let out a soft whimper at the lost impact of warmth surrounding his hard cock and bucked his hips in thin air to get that warmth once again.  
  
Levi sat up and removed the sweaty hair off his face before crawling above the male, straddling his hips. He leaned forward and began sucking and licking Eren’s neck while gripping his cock and sinking down on him.  
  
His hole was sore but Levi was not in his right state of mind once again, since he saw how fucking eager Eren was. His hole clenched around Eren’s cock and he began moving his hips back and forth in fast pace.   
  
“ L-levi… “ Eren stuttered and moaned once again. He began bucking his hips, fucking into Levi who gripped the pillow either sides of Eren’s head and kept the pace of his hips.   
  
Levi gasped once he felt the dick inside of him throb. He pressed down on him harder and gripped Eren’s jaw tightly as he pinned his both hands above his head.  
  
“ Wake up, brat! “ he hissed and began bouncing on Eren who flinched and soon two green orbs stared at Levi.   
  
Eren’s eyes went wide as he lifted his head to look at the way Levi’s hole swallowed his dick. He was ready to push off the male but at one certain movement of Levi’s hips he dipped his head back and let out another moan.  
  
“ You will lay down and fucking take it yeah? I bet you enjoyed fucking me into the bed. Now it’s my turn to ride the fuck out of your dick and break it. “ Levi leaned forward and whispered these words, voice filled with lust.  
  
Eren nodded his head. “  Y-yes Corporaaaaal.. “ he extended the word since he felt Levi’s hole clenching around him. “ Fuck “  
  
Levi smirked and kept riding him. He’d change the pace and the movement of his hips from time to time. He was staring at Eren’s face. The euphoria written on it could make Levi cum in minutes but he decided to extend that moment for a little since he doubted that they’d ever do that again.  
  
“ Do you like waking up to me riding your hard dick? “ he asked breathlessly in Eren’s ear. “ You were so fucking hard and leaking- what…what did you dreamt about, Eren? “ he asked mocking him.  
  
Eren’s cheeks flushed and he bit his lower lip hard. “ Y-you, Corporal.. “  
  
“ Yeah? What about me? “ Levi’s grip around Eren’s wrists tightened.   
  
“ F-fucking me like this… “  
  
Levi smirked and began bouncing up and down on Eren’s cock.   
  
“ Corporal…..I am gonna.. “  
  
“ Not yet, brat. “ Levi hissed and stopped moving his hips. Eren let out a frustrated groan and tried to buck his hips.  
  
“ Try that again and I won’t let you cum- “  
  
“ P-please.. “  
  
“ Please what? “  
  
“ Levi… “ Eren breathlessly said.  
  
Levi smirked and began moving his hips again. He could see Eren’s whole body aching as he shook violently at the strong wave of upcoming pleasure. Levi looked down at his cock and he could feel himself nearing the edge as well.  
  
Levi dipped his head back and kept riding him, enjoying the little whimpers and moans coming out from Eren’s mouth. Soon he felt the hot warmth of Eren’s cum filling him up and he kept moving his hips, enough to help him ride out his orgasm.   
  
Once Levi opened his eyes again, he growled at Eren and gripped his hair roughly. “ Did  I told you you can fucking cum? “ he hissed.  
  
Eren shook his head, face red and eyes dark.   
  
Levi tilted his head to one side as he pressed his forehead into Eren’s and he waited for a while til Eren calmed down before resuming the pace of his hips.   
  
He could feel Eren squirming from over sensitivity and moving his face back and forth as if he was in pain. “ Lev- st-top… “ he whimpered.  
  
“ Fuck no, brat. That’s your punishment. You are gonna cum again.. “ he whispered and removed the grip from Eren’s hair and wrists.  
  
“ L-levi..  “ he could feel Eren’s cock throb again. He then wrapped his slim fingers around his own cock and began stroking himself. Soon enough he felt the second load from Eren filling his ass and the mere warmth inside of his hole made Levi cum as well, fuck his fist while he rode Eren sensless.  
  
Minutes later he lifted his hips and laid beside  Eren, panting heavily.  
  
“ Remember it, Yeager. This was the first and last time you see me like this. “


End file.
